


Tender Love Falls

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Ego Shanagins [5]
Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Dancing, Flashback's, Fluff, M/M, Past Memories, there's always angst, you guys should realize by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Damien and Celine's love for William was always tender and free.However, whenever Dark fall's in love, he falls with it.





	Tender Love Falls

This was nice.

The lights, the music softly drifting from the piano Damien was playing, and Celine, the most beautiful woman in the world in his arms. 

The two were dancing together, William with one hand on her waist and the other clasping her hand, while her other hand was placed on his shoulder. It wasn't really even dancing at this point, the two just swaying together and listening to the lovely sounds coming from the piano. Damien had always been able to do magic with his fingers, William thought. The way his delicate and slim fingers flew across the keyboard fight as well have been. William has never been able to make a noise on the recorder, let alone do something as amazing as the now mayor. 

William glanced over, watching Damien play. It was mesmerizing, the confidence and ease that was rarely seen on Damien anymore, a small smile on his lips, dark eyes twinkling. He looked so much like Celine when he was like this.

William looked back down at Celine, who was smiling up at him. "He's amazing, isn't he?" she asked teasingly, that same smile across her features, the same little twinkle in her eyes. God he loved them both.

William chuckled. "He always is, but it takes my breath away every time," he admitted, a large grin making its way to his face. "Just like you."

Celine laughed, lightly smacking him on the shoulder. "Alright Mr. Cheesy Romance, you should probably stop before Damien turns into a tomato again," she giggled, shaking her head.

"But I like turning him into a tomato," William whined. He looked back at Damien, who hadn't seemed to notice the two's conversation. The song he was playing was nearing the end, the notes becoming slower and more drawn out. Celine also turned to watch as the mayor finished the song with one last, lingering note. They both clapped, William putting two fingers into his mouth to whistle.

Damien's head shoot up, as if he forgot they were there. His face went pink, a sheepish look coming onto his face. 

"Nicely done, Dames!" William exclaimed, walking over to the other man to clasp his shoulder. Celine was right behind him, sitting down next to Damien on the piano bench.

"Thank you," Damien said, face still pink from the compliment. "It's been a while since I've been able to do this," he trailed of, lightly brushing the tips of his fingers over the keys longingly.

"Why don't you play another song for us, Dames?" Celine asked, a knowing look in her eyes. 

Damien paused, fingers hovering and looking off into nothing for a few moments. "I think I could do that," he mumbled under his breath. With a moment's hesitation, he went into a song William and Celine knew all to well.

 _"Here I lay, all alone,"_ William started singing off tune, laughs threatening to come from him.

 _"Tossing, turning,"_ Celine joined in.

 _"Longing for some of your,"_ William sang.

 _"Tender love!"_ The two said together. They all started giggling at that point, even Damien, but his fingers never faltered. They all continued through the song, taking turns singing and laughing.

William could feel his heart swell throughout the song. Celine and Damien and him, all together and happy.

He wished he could keep this forever.

 

_Many years later..._

 

"Dark! Look what I found!" Wilford said excitedly, picking up a large, round object with what looked like a tune coming out the top of it.

Dark looked at him with amusement, watching the other Ego bring the object over to him. They were in the attic of Ego Inc., looking through the old junk that had been up here for who knows how long.

"What is it, Wilford?" he asked as Wilford set down the thing.

"It's a record player!" he exclaimed, jestering with his hands. "An old one at that," he dropped down, messing with a few knobs and switches. Dark had an odd feeling staring at the record player, stray memories that weren't his own trying to surface.

"Does it even work?" Dark deadpanned, trying to give off the appearance that he didn't care. 

"That's what I'm going to figure out!" Wilford said happily. Dark just rolled his eyes, about to walk away when suddenly, the low sounds of a piano filled the attic. A wave of nostalgia filled Dark, his aura buzzing. He had the urge to play the piano, the urge to dance to the music.

A warm hand grabbed his wrist and turned him around. Standing there was Wilford, a large grin on his face. That felt nostalgic too, Dark thought.

"Dance with me," Wilford stated, not even asking a question. He didn't wait for the others response, just used his other hand to grab Dark's waist, falling into a gentle sway. Dark felt his face burn at the closeness of the other, shyly raising his other hand to settle on the others shoulder.

Wilford stared at Dark kindly, watching his face turn into a darker shade of grey. A sense of deja vu appeared, though he couldn't understand why. They had never done this before, yet Wilford had the faint feeling they had. The music, the way Dark stood, his reaction, everything. 

"I love you," Wilford said without thinking. 

Dark immediately stiffened, averting his gaze.

"You... you don't mean that, Wilford," he whispered. "You only like the idea of me. The idea that you could be happy with me. But I can promise you never will... no matter how hard you try." Dark sighed, but continued. "You're not the first person that's ever loved me, nor are you the first person  _I've_ ever loved... I have loved many. But every time I fall in love... I fall with it.  _They_ fall with me. Some have killed themselves when they found out I loved them. Others died trying. And the rest I never told," his voice was almost nonexistent at that point, but it still echoed through the now silent attic. Wilford stayed quiet, letting Dark tell his piece. "You don't want to love me, Wilford. It just ends with heartache and death. I'll be your downfall."

Dark stopped, nothing else to say. He waited for Wilford to let go of him, to realize that he'll never be happy with him. But it never came. In fact, Wilford's hold only seemed to tighten around him.

"I know why all of those loves ended bad, Dark," he said.

Dark looked up in confusion. What could he know about any of them?

"It's because you've never loved me."

The darker Ego stared, stunned at the statement. Wilford put their foreheads together, not once breaking eye contact. 

"And in the end, if it means you fall, I'll gladly fall with you," a warm and loving smile filled Wilford's face. Dark's heart raced a thousand miles a minute, and he was positive Wilford could hear it. 

"Okay," was all Dark managed to say.

They stayed like that for a while, soaking each other in, for once not thinking about the past they couldn't remember or forget, not focusing on what the future held, just staying the present, content with everything in their lives.   

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
